The present invention relates to the management of measurement data.
Measurement instruments are applied to execute various measurement tasks in order to measure any kind of physical parameter. Each measurement instrument may have a specific driver with measurement instruments specific commands. A programming software implements interfaces to each measurement instrument and processes the measurement instruments specific information in order to communicate with the measurement instrument. As a result of a measurement, measurement data is output by the measurement instrument. Such measurement data may include values of physical parameters such as concentrations of components of a sample, intensity values of a fluorescence measurement, etc.
US 2007/0067120 discloses a data processing device (e.g. a computer or a software module) comprising a processor unit adapted to convert input data provided by a measurement device (e.g. experimental data acquired by means of a measurement device during a measurement) into output data provided in a unified data format (e.g. in a standardized normalized measurement-device-independent data representation format).
For the management of measurement data, a database may be provided including a number of files each related to a specific measurement. Each of the files may be accessible by an authorized user.
However, such a conventional data management system may be inconvenient in use.